


I Know, Me Too

by DeanAndCastiel4Ever1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Castiel Realizes His Feelings For Dean Winchester, Chuck Ships It, Dean already knows about his feelings for cas, Dean already understands his bisexuality, Fluff, How I wish dean would react, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, If you spy a typo please let me know, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Castiel, Please Don't Hate Me, Post s09ep03, Shy Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hes in love with "humanity"(read:Dean), written at 4AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAndCastiel4Ever1967/pseuds/DeanAndCastiel4Ever1967
Summary: Castiel has a epiphany. ONE SHOT. Cute Destiel fluff. Written in an hour at 4 in the morning so please forgive any spelling or grammer mistakes; if you spot any please let me know and I will fix them. SPOILERS FOR SEASON 9 EPISODE THREE!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own supernatural or the characters. If I did, Destiel would be outright cannon and this is how Dean would react to a confession.

Castiel frowned in the front seat of the impala. His hunters were fighting and he didn't like it when they did that because it hurt dean so much more than he let on, much more than it did Sam. Because of the fighting they had split up again, hunting separately for a while and Dean dragged Cas along with him now that Sam was completely healed: he apparently needed to hunt with someone who "trusted his actions" whatever that meant. When Cas had asked why they were separating now, all Dean said was "too much hypocrisy".

Right now they were headed to a new hunt in Iowa; Dean figured it would be an easy salt and burn. He had turned on the radio and was singing along to a classic rock song. It must have been one that he really liked because he wasn't just casually singing or humming along but belting it out. Cas smiled as he watched Dean have fun and relax for once, a rare smile spreading across the angel's face as Dean sang along. After a minute, the self-conscious hunter noticed that Cas was watching him sing, so he faltered a bit before stopping all together. "What?" he asked shyly, "I know I sing horribly-"

"No, Dean. I find your singing to be quite pleasing. It's that you rarely sing in front of me and I was quite enjoying watching you have fun." Cas replied honestly, openly smiling at the hunter. Watching Dean was one of Cas's favorite pastimes; he was a work of art that should be studied as much as possible. He thought that Dean was beautiful; he compared a sincere smile from him to the point in time when the sun peaks over the horizon and floods the land with light. He also thought that Dean's agony was beautiful in a heart-breaking way; how much this one man had gone through, literally going through hell, losing his parents and practically everyone he loved before he was forty, and yet he still carried on. He could still make it through and even find some time for happiness. And yes, he usually coped with all of that with alcohol, violence, and casual sex with strangers, but even so he had been through enough bullshit that would have driven most people crazy and had emerged relatively sane and relatively functional. Cas admired his strength and realized in that moment just how much he loved Dean, and just how much he was in love with him.

He wanted to tell him, but he had no idea how.

Cas understood that Dean didn't like "chick-flick moments" and he was pretty sure that telling Dean that he loved and was in love with him fell into that category. By now the song had ended and Cas was still staring at Dean, just long enough to make it awkward. Cas felt his face heat up, and so he turned his head to look out of his window, hoping Dean hadn't seen the blush creep across his face. He had no such luck however.

"Cas? What's up? Why're you so red all of a sudden?" Dean asked chuckling a bit. Cas didn't speak for fear of blurting out how he felt.

Dean chuckled again, "What's the matter Cas? Cat got your tongue?" Cas looked confused for a second but didn't question Dean's use of words. Dean frowned, knowing for certain that something was up with Cas now.

"This is when you're supposed to say something along the lines of 'What cat Dean? There are no cats in the car and why would a cat want my tongue?' or some random trivia about cat's tongues. What's wrong Cas? You're starting to worry me." Cas turned to Dean, inhaling with his mouth wide open, about to tell him before his doubt took over again and he closed his mouth, sighing. Now Dean was angry.

"Don't make me pull this car over Cas! Tell me what is bothering you!" More silence. Sensing that Cas wanted to tell him but might be a bit self-conscious about it, he sighed quietly before counting to three in his head to calm himself down. "It's ok Cas. You can tell me. I promise I won't laugh or get mad at you. Just please tell me what's going on with you. I don't like it when you clam up on me, it makes me feel like you think that you can't share things with me and that couldn't be further from the truth."

Still looking out the window, Cas replied "Do you promise that you won't make fun of me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Ok," Cas acquiesced, still looking out the window. He couldn't look at Dean when he rejected him; it would kill him inside, "Dean, I-, I-. Iloveyouandiminlovewithyouandijustrealizedhowmuch." He blurted out really fast, cringing into the window waiting for the inevitable blast of rejection. Cas assumed Dean was straight given his history with women, and even though Cas wasn't technically male, his vessel Jimmy was. It was silent in the Impala for a second before Dean burst out with laughter. He was laughing so hard he had to pull the Impala over and stop since he couldn't see through the tears of laughter (and joy, though Cas didn't know that at the moment). Cas was pissed.

"You promised me you wouldn't laugh, Dean." He scolded angrily. Dean stopped, realizing that he must have hurt Cas's feelings and wiped away his tears.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just all of that coaxing to get you to tell me what was up and that was what you answered, it was just too funny because Cas," he reached over and took his hand from where it was clenched on top of his thigh, "I know. I have for a while. Since I am so stubborn, it took me till April killed you for me to realize just how much I love you and how much I'm in love with you. I was just waiting for you to realize it too. So Cas," here Dean tilted up Cas's head to look him in the eye, "I know. Me too." Dean watched as tears filled up the angel's eyes and another rare smile broke free across his face. Dean smiled back and they kissed very tenderly and chastely, Dean wanted their first kiss to be special, and after a couple seconds they rested their foreheads against one another. "I love you, my silly inept angel." Dean whispered, his eyes closed contentedly.

"And I you, my reckless hunter," Cas replied, his eyes also closed and more content now than he had ever been in his life. Dean felt the exact same way. Love permeated the air of the most important object in the universe, seeping into the hearts of those sitting in it, bringing them closer together than ever before and bonding them together for eternity.

* * *

Chuck put down the pen and wiped a hand across his brow. They were perfect for each other and he loved that his two favorite creations had finally found each other. He smiled contentedly in his hut on a Hawaiian beach before poofing away yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any typos, I will fix them! ^~^ Thank you for reading!


End file.
